


To slip away quietly

by IceyGemini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: After the events of the battle of five armies, Bilbo wanted just one thing. To go home. And so, he went...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	To slip away quietly

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this about the same time when I was starting to write Flares, but at first, I was struggling with how to put it into written words and then was busy with writtig Flares and then had a kind of write Block and not enough free time. But just a few days ago, I was watching the extended editon of the all three Hobbit movies for the first time and it somehow put me into the right mood so I was able to finish this. Hope you Will enjoy it ať least a bit, please let me know what you think:) 
> 
> This short story is inspired by the beautiful and bittersweet fanart which I once found randomly by googling, when I saw it I so wanted to see this scene as in a fic:)

_"I think I'll just slip away quietly..."_

In the end, Bilbo's departure went not so unnoticed as the hobbit intended because suddenly, not only Balin but also the other members of Thorin's company were standing there, but he didn't mind at all, for for he had the oportunity to bid farewell to all of his dear dwarwen friends whith who he went through so much. He even managed to put the small smile on his face, despite the wound, both of the body and of the heart, he recieved in the battle. Of course they offered him to stay with them, but he politely declined. Though he would like to see their kingdom recovering and prospering again, he really missed his home and so, to home he went...

That evening, the grand feast took place in the newly reclaimed kingdom of Erebor. The heroes were celebrated. The fallen were honored. Songs were sung and stories were told. The first moments of the new begining...

The following weeks and months were busy. One day, Gandalf visited again, and the Company members met him, hoping, he will bring them some news about Bilbo, because since their departure, they didn't recieved any, which, though understandable made them worried. But soon, their worries only increased, when the old wizard was asking about Bilbo himself, wondering loudly where the hobbit is. Wasn't he supposed to escort him back into the Shire?! To grant him safe journey?! And before the situation could escalate more as some of the dwarves were ready to smash the wizard who dared to lost their hobbit friend, to their shock and surprise, Gandalf told them that after the supposed farewell with their burglar, Bilbo went to him, telling the wizard that he will stay here, in Erebor, for it now became his home.  
Something was off, so very off. Acording to the wizard, the hobbit never left Erebor. But if that was right, where Bilbo was now? They searched through the mountain, they searched though it's surroundings. They even stormed Mirkwood, much to the elvenking's displeasure. But they didn't find anything. No traces of their burglar. No witnesses. Not even rumors. Nothing. Just like he said on their departure, the hobbit slipped away quietly...

___________________

Bilbo knew that his injury was far much worse than it seemed to be. He could feel it since the very moment he opened his eyes again and came back from oblivion. The hobbit felt the warmth and life slowly but steadily flowing away from him, even through the hazy mists of sheer grief clouding his mind and burning his insides since he heard those quiet words of farewell. He knew he wouldn't last too long, not on his own. He coul feel it. He knew he should do something, tell someone while he still could be saved, before it will be too late. But he didn't. It didn't matter for him, not now. Now he just wanted one single thing. To go home.

Home. When he bid his farewell to his friends, his words about him missing his home too much to stay away from it, it was not a lie. When he parted Gandalf shortly after, telling him his decision to stay as well as his reason, it was not a lie.

Home is where the heart is.

And his heart was now burried in the cold embrace of stone, deep in the silent darkness of Erebor, enveloped by the hauntingly beautiful glow of the Heart of the Mountain.  
That was why he put on his ring and disappeared as soon as he was out of sight of the old wizard, that was why he kept quiet and unseen when wandering though dark corridors as the cold embrace of stone enveloped him, sealing him in is own little world which would become his eternal home. It was so much diferent from his books and his armchair, from the warmth and cozziness, from watching his trees grow, yet he didn't mind at all. For the old wizard was so right. For he was no longer the same being like before. For this was where he belonged now. So, through the swirling mist of that ghostly realm which swallowed him always when he put on his ring, Bilbo secretly sneaked back into the depths of the Lonely Mountain.  
He was carefully avoiding everyone he met on his way until he reached the place where all footsteps went quiet and all voices fade away and it was only him and Thorin, basking in that beautiful and haunting ethereal light of the stone resting in the hands of the dwarven king.  
Bilbo's heart skipped a few of it's left beats at the sight. The hollow emptiness gnawing in him slowly going away with his every step bringing him closer to the dwarf who Bilbo decided to follow in both life and death. Reaching for the small acorn which he still kept with himself, remembering that beautiful smile on Thorin's face when he saw it before everything went down, he placed it into Thorin's hands right beside the Arkenstone. Covering said hands and the otherwordly glowing gem in them by his own, smaller ones. At last, the hobbit took off the golden magic ring which made him unseen, dropping it into darkness. He smiled, closed his eyes and laid down, curling against his dwarf. And like that, by Thorin's side, his head resting on the dwarf's shoulder, Bilbo gave in and joined his king in his eternal sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart which inspired this is here: https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/orj360/005Nu0cYgy1gdhu0avgnaj32p82p8u19.jpg


End file.
